Anxiety and Fear
by MadNightray
Summary: Bella wasn't expected what was going to happen to her. She thought her year was going to be normal, but when the Twins get involved, it won't be as normal as she once expected. She feared what they were planning to do with her, and she began to do things she didn't expect herself to do. Was one of them falling in love?


Gryffindors weren't the brightest, nor were they the bravest sometimes. I can talk from experience; I've seen Gryffindors terrified, and even failing at a lot of Defense Against the Dark Arts hands on things.

"Hullloo~"

I turned to look at the voice that was speaking to me. The Weasley twins were standing behind me, one on either side. These were two of the examples of Gryffindors I try to avoid. I plastered on a fake smile, and looked to the side.

"Hullo there boys, is there something I could possibly help you with?" I looked at the other side before standing up, and looking at them, the pure look of annoyance in my eyes.

"Now that's not the correct-" spoke George.

"-way to speak to the two who will determine your fate." Spoke Fred.

"Determine my fate? Personally I think you both need to stop with this foolishness and get on to real studies."

"Fred, I think we must."

"We are thinking the same George."

The smirks on the boys faces told me trouble was heading my way. Do I believe that I should be terrified? Slightly, but I'll ignore it for now. I walked off, and went to enjoy the rest of my day with the slight twinge of nervousness.

"Bella?" I jumped quickly, and looked at my friend Brette. She helped me with many problems, but this one wasn't one I wanted to share anytime soon.

"Yes?" I looked around to make sure the twins didn't find some way to sneak into the Slytherin common room.

"Are you okay? You're jumpy today."

"Haha, am I? I don't know why, I guess I'm just a little stressed, that's all."

She gave me this look like she didn't believe me, but dropped the subject and plopped down on the couch beside me, opening her Potions book and reading the next potion we needed to complete. Snape wasn't the easiest, and if I wasn't so scared my book was going to do something to me, then I would be doing what she was doing.

I sat with Brette until late in the night when she was falling asleep on my shoulder, the book beginning to fall into my lap. I got up, letting her head fall onto the couch where she woke with a start. I could see the anger in her eyes, but she suddenly began laughing.

"Come on, let's head off to bed, we're both tired."

We raced up to the dorms, where she went straight to bed and I took forever to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`(TIME SKIP)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning wasn't any easier. There was no sign of the Twins, and that scared me even more.

"Okay Bella, tell me what has you so jumpy! You keep looking over at the Gryffindor table like it's going to come to life and eat you!" One last look at the Gryffindor table, and I saw the twins wink at me, a smug look on their face.

"Gah this is going to kill me! Why can't they just do something already?!" I slammed my head on the table, and sat there groaning at both the pain in my head, and the fact that I couldn't take this anxiousness any longer.

Breakfast soon ended, and we walked off to class. The first was Care of Magical Creatures, one of my personal favorites. Hagrid was always an amazing teacher, whether or not anyone else thought so. He introduced the creature, and we began the lesson. It was a good distraction from the burning thought of what the twins might be planning on doing to me.

The class didn't last long, seeing as we have some stupid people in my class, and they caused the creature to get angry and attack. Well, that person was going to the hospital wing as we speak. I sighed and closed my book, angry at the fact that I couldn't have much more distraction before I had to face the twins again.

By lunch, I was still scared, and the feeling had kept creeping up every now and then, scaring me even when I teacher spoke my name,

"Ohh Belllleee~"

I heard the voices, and looked at them, eyes wide. Wait, what did they just call me? Belle? That wasn't my name, not at all.

"It's Bella you know…"

"Oh we know don't we George?"

"We do, but we want a name that only we can call our precious little Slytherin~"

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, as they whispered into my ear. I jumped up and ran away from them, hearing them laughing at my clear anxiety.

Why, why the bloody hell does this happen to me of all people?! They could be doing this to a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff, but no, it has to be me! Why?!

I groaned, and ran into the lavatory. I had to get somewhere safe, the bathrooms were always a safe place…I think. This wasn't the one with Moaning Mrytle, or anything else weird in it, so I had some kind of hope that I was at least a little safe.

"Bella? Where are you?" I heard Brettes voice, and led her over to me.

"What did you do? Everyone is talking about how you're so jumpy, and they think you committed some kind of crime."

"The Twins, they are after me, and they aren't going to be easy on me."

"The Twins never seemed to have much interest in you before, I wonder what changed."

I shrugged, and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"I just hope this all ends soon, and I can get the twins away from me."

_ Oh just how wrong I was…._


End file.
